


Wayward Plans

by selenehekate



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's mad at her father for taking up with Maggie Foster, so she decides to get revenge. The trouble is, these things never go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Orgy Armada prompt “She’s young enough not to know better, but what’s your excuse?” with the pairing Ben/Maggie. Enjoy!

When Charlie was fifteen and newly settled in Sylvania Estates, Wisconsin with Danny and her father, Maggie Foster started coming around their makeshift home more and more. She visited for small things at first—help boarding a broken window, advice on how to plant vegetables—but after awhile, Maggie was stopping by their home every day just to see Ben. Sure, Maggie was a nice enough woman, but Charlie couldn’t help but resent her for replacing Rachel; Charlie’s mother had only been gone or dead for a few years. The Matheson patriarch was moving on far too quickly for Charlie’s liking. She wanted him to slow down, to mourn her mother before taking up with the nearest bimbo, and if she had to shame him into ceasing all romantic engagements, then she damn well would.

So when seventeen year old Bobby Pronger from the northern end of town asked her to meet him behind an old tool shed at midnight to “hang out,” Charlie resolutely agreed.

Charlie wasn’t a complete moron; she knew that Bobby wanted to sleep with her. If the creepy way he stared at her chest wasn’t enough of a clue, then the fact that he wanted to meet her behind the tool shed was a dead giveaway. The shed was a well-known secret hook-up spot for the youth in Sylvania Estates. It was the kind of place no one ever talked about, but everyone knew existed, even the parents.

She had no intention of sleeping with him—she was only fifteen and Bobby Pronger smelt like feet—but she did want to get back at her dad for replacing Rachel so quickly. So Charlie agreed to meet with Bobby behind the tool shed, and she made sure to tell Danny before she left.

He sputtered as she pulled on her coat. “But… but… Charlie, that doesn’t sound—“

With a slight shrug, Charlie bent down to kiss his forehead. “I’m sure nothing with happen,” she soothed. “See you later.” She left before Danny could protest any further.

In a way, Charlie felt bad about lying to him. The truth was, she knew damn well nothing would happen between her and Bobby because Danny would inevitably tell their father to put a stop to it. In fact, Charlie was counting on her brother’s concern for her.

That’s why when Bobby Pronger pressed her up against the wall of the tool shed later that night—his hand digging into her hip and his lips attacking her throat—Charlie kept her eyes open, searching through the dark for her father’s face. Yet as Bobby chewed at her skin and his hand crept underneath her shirt—as the air around them grew still and silent—Charlie began to realize that maybe Danny hadn’t told Ben where she was going; maybe she was on her own.

She swallowed and placed her hand on Bobby’s chest. “Stop,” she whispered as she jerked her head away from him. Bobby didn’t pause in his actions; he continued to paw at her body, his hands sliding up and down against her smooth stomach. Charlie pushed against him. “Stop,” she said, her voice growing firmer.

Bobby pulled back for a moment and scowled. “Lighten up.”

His teeth were on her shoulder again, and Charlie whacked him in the throat, causing the boy to gasp. She pushed off of the tool shed and backed away from him. “I said stop.”

Bobby’s voice was a little raspy as his expression turned to one of rage. His eyebrows narrowed, his teeth were barred in a snarl, and he lunged forward, grabbing her arm. He threw her into the wall of the shed and pressed his face right next to hers. “Bitch,” he spat as he grabbed ahold of both of her wrists. Charlie felt panic rise within her—she hadn’t planned this very well, clearly. She struggled to pull away, but she was only fifteen—small, skinny, and with little muscle mass—and was helpless as Bobby pinned her against the shed. Just as she began to feel afraid, one lone voice in the distance saved her.

The only problem? It was the wrong voice.

“Hey. Hey!” Aaron Pittman called out as he ran towards them. In an instant, Bobby Pronger dropped his hold on Charlie and sprinted away from the tool shed. Even though Charlie was technically safe now, Aaron didn’t stop running until he reached her. He threw his arms around her shoulders in a quick hug, before he pulled back and doubled over, panting. “What… What the… hell were you… doing?”

She wasn’t particularly sure how to answer that, but then again, she didn’t know why Aaron was there. Had it just been a coincidence that Aaron had happened upon her in the middle of the night? If that were the case, she didn’t want to give anything away. She reached up to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear and tried to stay nonchalant. “Not much. Just taking a walk.”

Aaron stayed doubled over, but his head shot up, a disbelieving stare on his face. “Seriously? That’s the best you’ve got?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Charlie,” Aaron said, a note of exasperation in his voice, “Danny told me you’d be here, what the hell—“

“Danny told you?” Charlie asked. A faint ringing sound began in her ears. It was a low sound at first, barely present, but as Aaron continued to speak, the ringing grew louder and louder, drowning him out.

“Don’t be mad at him,” Aaron said. He’d misunderstood her outrage. “He was concerned. And guess what?” Aaron stood up straight and threw his arms out to the side. “Now so am I!”

“But why would he tell you?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said with a slight roll of his eyes. “Maybe he wanted to stop you from doing something stupid without getting you in trouble with your dad?”   
Charlie threw her head back and groaned. Of course Danny would do something like that; he’d missed the whole point. “Like I’d even get in trouble,” Charlie said. A glare had settled across her features, and Aaron took a quick step backwards from the harshness behind it. “My dad’s too busy fawning over Maggie to notice anything.”

Aaron’s eyes went wide, and for a moment Charlie wondered if he’d simply run out of things to say. He was silent as he took her in—his eyes scanning her face—until he finally exploded. “Are you kidding me?” he snapped, keeping his voice low. “You did this on purpose? To get back at your dad?” Aaron’s hands came up to cover his face. “Oh my god, you’re literally every teen movie rolled into one right now, you know that?”

Witnessing his outrage made Charlie sag a little, the fight falling out of her. True, she was receiving the attention she’d desired, but it was from the wrong person. Having Aaron yell at her didn’t make her feel strong or vindicated at all. It was just awkward. “Look,” she said, interrupting him mid-rant. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“No, it is most certainly not okay—“

“I mean it, Aaron,” she pressed on. “It was stupid. Totally and completely stupid.” She sighed and shook her head. “It won’t happen again, I swear.”

His eyes narrowed and his mouth dropped open. Charlie was pretty sure he didn’t believe her—which she found slightly insulting, because sure, she’d lied to get out of trouble before, but never to him—but Aaron never got to say anything in response to her apology because at that moment, two dark forms crashed around the corner of the shed.

Crashed is the appropriate word, because it was clear these two people weren’t paying attention to their surroundings. They knocked right into the wall of the shed and fell to the ground. Their hands were all over each other, their lips locked in a passionate battle as the woman straddled the man. The pair appeared oblivious to the existence of Aaron and Charlie. Come to think of it, Charlie thought, they’re older than most couples who come here. In fact, they look like—

Aaron’s scandalized “Aw, jeez,” told Charlie that he’d recognized Ben and Maggie at the same time as she.

At the sound of Aaron’s voice, Maggie rolled off of Ben. The pair sat up together in the dirt. Ben looked utterly horrified to find not only his best friend, but his daughter standing there. Maggie, at least, kept her eyes trained upon the ground. “Charlie?” Ben croaked. “What…” His eyes jumped to Aaron, and then they hardened. “No!” he snapped as he scrambled to his feet. “No—“

If only he’d shown up ten minutes earlier, then Ben Matheson would have actually jumped to the right conclusion. As it was, Aaron quickly backed up. “Stop it, Ben,” Aaron said quickly. “I wasn’t doing anything, not with her.”

Charlie blinked, a little offended. “Thanks.”

“You’re just a kid!”

Ben slowly began to advance on the pair. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Aaron sputtered, momentarily uncertain as to how he should respond. Then he glanced at Charlie. “Well go on,” Aaron said with wide eyes. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Like a warning, the words bad idea began to flash in Charlie’s mind, and she finally understood what Aaron had been trying to tell her. This was not the way to get back at her father. She kept her eyes downcast, suddenly uncertain what to do now that all of the attention was on her. Hell, now that she knew Maggie and her father came here to hook up, she could never return to this tool shed again without retching from unwanted mental images.

Ben took a step towards her, but Charlie continued to avoid his gaze. “Charlie,” he said, a sharp note of warning in his tone. “What are you doing here?”   
She swallowed and met Aaron’s eyes, looking for assistance. Yeah, this had been a bad idea, all right. What the hell was she supposed to do?

Thankfully, Aaron took pity on her. He stepped closer to her father, and gestured towards the tool shed. “Her? What about you two? She’s young enough not to know better, but what’s your excuse?”

Ben’s eyes widened. “Not to know better? Just what was she—“

“I took care of it,” Aaron interrupted.

“Took care of what, exactly?”

Charlie swallowed and fought the urge to step back. Oh, this was going wrong, so horribly wrong. Now her father was fighting with his best friend and it was all her fault. She felt heat rise into her cheeks and the air began to stick in her throat, but before she could work herself up into a full-blown panic attack, Maggie stepped up and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Ben,” she said, her voice soft. “I think that’s enough for tonight, don’t you?”

Charlie lowered her head and watched as her father looked to Maggie, his brows furrowed together. “Enough? What—“

“Aaron says he… helped Charlie out,” Maggie said with a quick glance towards her. “I believe him. I think if there was a problem, he’d tell you. Right?” She asked, looking towards Aaron.

He reached up and adjusted his glasses with a quick nod. “Of course,” he said, turning to Ben. “Everything’s fine.”

Maggie continued. “Why don’t we all just go home now? Forget this ever happened?”

While Charlie felt a small ounce of relief at her words, from the way that Ben angrily stepped towards Charlie, it was clear that “forgetting it ever happened” wasn’t in the cards just yet. “And let my daughter sneak out and run amok out here like—“

“We were?” Maggie interrupted with a raised brow. “In case you’ve forgotten, we aren’t exactly innocent here either, Ben.” Her voice softened once more, and she wrapped her arm through his. For a moment, they locked eyes, and the moonlight shone down on both of them. There was a serene glow to her skin, to the way Maggie reached up to cup Ben’s cheek, to the way Ben’s eyes relaxed.

He reached down and grasped her hand, but he couldn’t look at anyone as he muttered, “Fine. Let’s go home.”

As Maggie gently led Ben away from the shed, she gave Charlie a quick wink. It was against her nature, but Charlie found herself smiling back at the woman anyway. Maybe Maggie wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
